


Последний раз

by Fran



Series: Не только баскетбол [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз Такао обещал себе, что больше не будет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний раз

— Я ушел, Шин-чан! — выкрикнул Такао и прислушался, хотя дождаться ответа не светило.  
Раз — снять очки, уложить в футляр. Два — убрать в непромокаемый пакет с талисманом дня. Пакет вернуть на полочку. Три…  
За стеной зашумела вода.  
Такао улыбнулся, спустил с плеча сумку, сбросил школьный китель и туфли. Тихонечко отворил дверь и проскользнул обратно в душевую.

Он прокрался к своему алиби — красному ободку для волос, двумя пальцам подцепил его с кафельного бортика и застыл в неудобной позе, готовый в любую секунду подать голос — «да это я, Шин-чан, опять пришлось за ним с полдороги возвращаться, представляешь?»

Мидорима не глядя протянул левую руку к пакету с банными принадлежностями, достал мыло, развернул бледно-зеленую мочалку. Тщательно ее смочил и принялся намыливать.

Такао, затаив дыхание, вбирал глазами ссутуленные плечи, мускулистую спину, длиннющие, слегка расставленные ноги. Под секущей водой кожа блестела и казалась почти белой. Ягодицы были немного светлее. Он сглотнул и переступил на мокром холодном полу. Почти каждый день он оставался посмотреть, как Мидорима тренируется дополнительно. Иногда делал вид, что тоже тренируется, чаще валял дурака. Когда положенный час истекал, Такао отправлялся в душевую первым, наскоро ополаскивался, «забывал» ободок напротив излюбленного места Мидоримы — третьего крана слева от входа — и шел одеваться. Мидорима забрасывал последний мяч и приходил следом, аккуратно складывал в пакет пропотевшую одежду, не обращая внимания на сетования, что надо встречать мелкую из музыкальной школы и возвращаться вместе опять не получится. Захлопывал шкафчик и шел мыться. Такао «убегал встречать сестру» и оставался, чтобы снова… наблюдать. Так он это называл.

Наблюдать за Мидоримой никогда не надоедало. Такао был готов смотреть бесконечно, как он глотает суп или забивает свои нереальные трехочковые. Как краснеет от злости, если его хорошенько довести. И с недавнего времени — после того случая, когда на самом деле забыл ободок в душевой — смотреть, как Мидорима моется.

Это был целый ритуал. Мидорима прополаскивал мочалку после каждой части тела, отмываясь в строгой последовательности с таким старанием, как будто не тренировался, а отработал смену забойщиком в шахте. Сначала шею и руки. Потом спину и ноги. Потом Такао пялился на ободок, сжимая его так крепко, что того и гляди лопнет пластик. Наконец, щелкала крышечка здоровенной бутылки, в которой Мидорима таскал из дома свой шампунь, и Такао с облегчением и жадностью переводил взгляд обратно.

Мидорима смывал пену и долго стоял с опущенными руками, запрокинув голову, как под дождем. Упирался в стенку кулаком и подставлял затылок. Было слышно, как он ловит воду ртом и сплевывает. Еще полминуты, и ритуалу конец. Такао отступал на цыпочках, балансируя ободком. Прикрывал за собой дверь, обувался, хватал сумку и вылетал бесшумной пулей в темный пустой коридор.

Никто за ним не гнался, конечно, но Такао несся во весь дух до самого дома. Щеки горели, влажные волосы холодели от студеного воздуха. Сердце дергалось у горла и толкало вперед, как будто его догоняла потерянная совесть.

Каждый раз Такао обещал себе, что больше не будет, но знал, что опять не удержится. Сегодняшний раз тоже должен был стать последним, и даже тренировка прошла не как обычно — Такао сам себя перещеголял, болтал без умолку и лез под руку: «Что ты будешь делать, Шин-чан, если тебя станут опекать вдвоем?» — «Не мели ерунды». — «А втроем? — не сдавался Такао, уворачиваясь от мяча. — Ты слишком хорош, чтобы тебе позволили беспредельничать. Ты забиваешь уже от средней линии, не заметил?» Мидорима как будто задумался, чересчур долго терзая оправу очков. «Что ты предлагаешь», — спросил он. Занервничал, хотя по его голосу этого и не скажешь. Такао спрыгнул с контейнера для мячей, сбегал за бумагой с карандашом и принялся набрасывать схему.

Идея была простой и наглой: пас Мидориме за секунду до броска. Такао ожидал привычной отповеди, даже приготовился любоваться слабым возмущенным румянцем, но Мидорима его удивил. «Не за секунду, — отрезал он и стукнул резинкой карандаша по изрисованной странице. — В момент броска». Такао вытаращил глаза. Потом задумался. «А что? Потренируешься как следует, и все получится, — согласился он, когда Мидорима нахмурился, потеряв терпение. — Если ты поймаешь, то обязательно забьешь, Шин-чан. Давай попробуем прямо сейчас!» — «Я всегда тренируюсь, как следует. Разве тебе не нужно забирать сестру из школы?» Мидорима помолчал и ровно добавил: «Если бросишь ты, я поймаю».  
Пока Такао моргал в замешательстве, Мидорима вернулся к своим трехочковым. Ничего не оставалось — пришлось идти в душевую. «Последний раз», — напомнил себе Такао, вешая ободок.

Вода падала с глухим шумом. Такао так задумался, пытаясь переварить неожиданное доверие Мидоримы, что едва не пропустил момент, когда нужно было перестать пялиться. Мидорима тщательно прополоскал мочалку, намылил и вдруг выпустил из пальцев. Время шло, а он все не нагибался, чтобы поднять ее.

Сердце кольнуло тревогой. Вместо того, чтобы отвернуться или убраться подобру-поздорову, Такао едва не шагнул вперед в стремлении понять, что не так. Может, Мидориме стало плохо? Он всегда делал воду горячей, словно пытался свариться заживо — вдруг голова закружилась? У Такао вот кружилась.

Мидорима стоял неподвижно не меньше минуты. Потом уперся кулаком в стенку, а левую руку, всю в мыльной пене, опустил вниз. Расставил ноги шире. Такао недоуменно свел брови. В следующую секунду до него наконец дошло, и ладонь сама собой взлетела ко рту, сдерживая нечаянный вдох.  
Движений руки толком не было видно, вода глушила все посторонние звуки, но чтобы догадаться, что происходит, не требовалось быть гением из Поколения чудес.

Мидорима мастурбировал.

Такао попытался смириться с этим фактом, но безуспешно. Он не верил своим глазам — хотя что тут было удивительного, если поразмыслить? Сам-то он дрочил каждое утро — и перед тем, как уснуть, тоже. И еще среди дня, если был выходной и удавалось остаться дома одному. Но Мидорима?..  
Мидорима запрокинул голову. Выдохнул так отчетливо, что проникновенное «а-а-ах» донеслось сквозь плеск воды. Уронил подбородок на грудь. Вода разбивалась о затылок, раздвоенные потемневшие пряди льнули к шее.  
— Такао, — тяжело сказал он.  
Такао остолбенел. Едва успел испугаться, что раскрыт, но сразу понял, что ошибся.  
Рука Мидоримы работала с каждой секундой все резче, локоть ходил ходуном, часто-часто. Мускулы ритмично перекатывались под розовой распаренной кожей. Упертый в стенку кулак разжался, и пальцы — длинные, напряженные до побелевших краешков ногтей — царапнули плитку.

Такао покачнулся и ухватился за бортик. Облизал губы, мокрые и соленые. Он взмок так, будто сам сейчас исступленно доводил себя под кипятком до разрядки. Внизу живота потяжелело, рубашка липла к спине. Такао вытер ладонью лицо, пятерней зачесал челку назад. Машинально забрал волосы ободком. Постоял, уронив руки, приказал себе собраться и сделал шаг вперед.

Раздумывать было некогда. Действовал он решительно и отчаянно, как приговоренный к смертной казни. Раз — подойти и развернуть за плечо. Два — перехватить ошеломленный взгляд и толкнуть к стенке.  
Три — опуститься на колени.  
— Что, — начал Мидорима, нащупывая кран, и потерянное «ты делаешь» повисло в гулкой, разбиваемой звонкими каплями тишине.  
Такао поднял голову.  
Мидорима покраснел, как вареный рак. Румянец заливал даже шею, уши пламенели. Он дышал тяжело и неровно, ресницы склеились в темные стрелки, капли воды висли на челке, на приоткрытых губах. Он сделал неуловимое движение — хотел оскорбить или может даже ударить, но рука Такао змеей метнулась к члену, пальцы легли, прижимаясь один за другим: раз-два-три-четыре. И еще столько же поместится, нервно прикинул он и ухмыльнулся. Под ладонью было упруго-твердо и очень нежно — совсем не так, когда трогаешь себя. Такао вскинул глаза и прикоснулся к горделиво вздыбленной головке сомкнутыми, как в невинном поцелуе, губами.

Мидорима выдохнул и закрыл рот. Бесконечно растянутые секунды они смотрели друг на друга, без слов спрашивая позволения и отвечая на немую просьбу, а потом ладонь Мидоримы опустилась на затылок. Легонько надавила.  
Такао с облегчением закрыл глаза.  
Сжал пальцы крепче, снова отстраненно поражаясь этой уязвимости и твердости под ладонью. Лизнул на пробу — оказалось, ничего страшного или неприятного. Пахнет имбирным мылом, а на вкус — как морская вода. Он прошелся языком смелее, ввинтился самым кончиком, выдавливая следующую горьковато-соленую капельку, и еще одну. Головка скользнула глубже, он поймал ее и обнял губами.

Ладонь Мидоримы не давила, удерживала почти бережно. Такао соображал с трудом, но чувствовал его нетерпение, как свое собственное. Погладил свободной рукой яички — кожа была тонкой и горячей. Он приласкал их, перекатывая, взвесил в горсти, тяжелые, покрытые мягкими волосками, распрямленными водой. Выпустил член почти полностью и снова вобрал, двинул кулаком навстречу своим губам.

Если нас застукают, — начал он мысль и не додумал, нечаянно сдавливая тугую, отзывчивую плоть так, что смог почувствовать под языком пульс. Не выдержав, выпустил головку изо рта с дурацким чмоканьем и застонал. Получилось стыдно — громко и жалобно.  
Мидорима не шевелился и не издавал ни звука.  
Такао разлепил мокрые веки, бессмысленно уставился в склоненное над ним лицо. Невидящие его глаза казались черными, румянец горел лихорадочными пятнами. Зубы впивались в нижнюю губу, как будто Мидорима терпел боль.

Такао незаметно опустил руку, с силой потер себя через штанину. Сглотнул слюну и решился осторожно, не напрягая губ, пососать.  
Мидорима зажмурился. Беззвучно охнул и запрокинул голову, как от удара. Руки прижались к стене. Пальцы заскребли по плитке будто в поиске опоры, словно он боялся упасть.  
— Шин-чан, — на секунду отпустив его, всхлипнул Такао и тоже зажмурился. Облизал ствол и вобрал головку в рот, ни о чем уже больше не думая и не жалея.

От тишины звенело в ушах, зато теперь все было слышно — каждый судорожный вдох и долгий, как стон, выдох. Мидорима дрожал — Такао чувствовал эту дрожь в мышцах его бедер, перенапряженных ягодиц. Он сам не понял, как обнаглел до такой степени, что рискнул положить руку на бок, а потом воровато скользнуть туда, где нежная кожа поросла пушком. Ягодица удобно легла в ладонь, пальцы сжались сами собой, и Такао снова не утерпел — он должен был видеть глаза Мидоримы, чтобы поверить: это не сон и не бред.  
— Шин-чан, — подняв голову, окликнул он севшим голосом.  
Мидорима убрал руку от лица. Они сцепились взглядами — одинаково шальными и пьяными.  
Такао раздвинул непослушные губы в улыбке и закрыл глаза, впуская член так глубоко в горло, как смог.

Мидорима задрожал сильнее, застыл — и неожиданно стало нечем дышать. Толком не соображая, что делает, Такао пытался сделать вдох, но вместо этого глотал скользкое и густое, быстро заполнявшее рот. Пальцы жестко давили на затылок. Он уперся ладонью в каменно-твердый пресс, но Мидорима держал крепко, обеими руками, пока не выплеснул последние капли, и лишь тогда отпустил его. Такао упал на пол, задыхаясь и кашляя. Прямо перед носом маячил сбитый Мидоримой ободок. Волосы завешивали горячее мокрое лицо. Такао облизнулся, вытерся ладонью. Мыслей по-прежнему не было, только от желания кончить хотелось то ли кричать, то ли плакать, и никак не возвращалось дыхание.

Его вздернули на ноги, прислонили к стенке. Твердые пальцы точным движением сдавили ноющий член. Такао застонал и глухо вскрикнул, неловко толкаясь в давящую ладонь. Мидорима не отнял ее, даже когда последняя судорога отпустила и Такао обмяк на его плече.

— Ты как? — спросил Мидорима своим обычным тоном, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего.  
Такао попытался ответить и не смог.  
Вся его храбрость улетучилась следом за сладкой истомой, и на смену пришел самый настоящий ужас.  
Мидорима наверняка его возненавидел. То есть, ненавидит теперь еще больше, и никогда даже не посмотрит в его сторону. Другими словами, пора уносить ноги, пока Мидорима еще в шоке и не может пожелать ему немедленно сдохнуть, и может быть тогда…  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Такао неохотно поднял голову и только сейчас понял, что Мидорима обнимает его — придерживает под лопаткой, обжигая ладонью через ткань рубашки.  
— Шин-чан… — начал Такао хрипло и сбился.  
— Ты встречал свою сестру из музыкальной школы весь этот месяц?  
Такао заморгал. К манере общаться Мидоримы ему было не привыкать, но стоять в обнимку и разговаривать, словно не произошло ничего из ряда вон и к мокрым от воды и спермы штанам не прижимается до сих пор ладонь, было слишком даже для него.  
— Да или нет?  
Такао с вызовом усмехнулся.  
— Мелкая занимается волейболом. В школьном клубе. Я… — он сухо глотнул, собираясь с духом, и признался: — Обманывал тебя, Шин-чан.  
— Я решил, что ты избегаешь меня, — заявил Мидорима, умудряясь голым и без очков выглядеть все таким же непробиваемым, — потому что тебе не нравится возить меня домой. По всей видимости, мое мнение было ошибочным.  
Он убрал руку, и неловкое объятие наконец разорвалось.  
Такао нагнулся за ободком, едва не упал. Поднял заодно и мочалку. Шлепнул ее на полочку и шагнул с прорезиненного коврика, избегая тяжелого взгляда.  
— Мне понравилось, собственно говоря.  
Такао обернулся.  
Мидорима, уже в очках и обмотанный ниже пояса полотенцем, аккуратно собирал свои бесконечные пакеты.  
— Поэтому сегодня мы не будем играть в «камень-ножницы-бумага».  
Такао прочистил горло.  
— Шин-чан отвезет меня домой?  
— Если ты не возражаешь.  
Это что — такое предложение… Такао задумался, подбирая слово. Встречаться?  
Он неопределенно мотнул головой и устремился к дверям раздевалки. Ему хотелось прыгать от радости и одновременно убраться отсюда поскорее.  
Почему-то Такао не оставляло чувство, что он крепко влип.  
— Полагаю, сначала тебе нужно принять душ, — добили его в спину. — Можешь взять чистое полотенце и мою запасную форму. Из моего шкафчика, — уточнил Мидорима, будто обращался к недоразвитому.  
Такао поскользнулся, удержался на ногах и побагровел окончательно. Вскинул на бегу руку — все в порядке, Шин-чан, я не упал, спасибо за полотенце. И за доверие. И за то, что тебе понравилось.  
Он был готов поклясться, что Мидорима улыбается.  
— Обещаю, я не буду смотреть.  
Хотя по его голосу этого и не скажешь.


End file.
